A fence is a structure that encloses an area, typically outdoors. There are many perimeter fencing solutions available in the market. Generally, a fence around a property or area involves installing in the ground a number of posts spaced apart to receive individual connecting rails and fence panels/wires. A fence differs from a wall in that the fence typically does not have a solid foundation along its whole length.